onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeker
A Seeker is a compass like object created by Jae Axia and Zugai Hibiware after the incidents with the Blue Lightning Pirates on Inazuma Island. Appearance The Seekers are made out of a very strong, thin steel chain, shined to a shimmering silver. Attached to the chain is an oval shaped silver locket, about one and a half inches wide and two inches long. The lockets have the initials of their owners engraved on the front outside cover. By pushing the button to release the lock, you can open the lockets. The inside cover of the locket is engraved with the owner's own personal Jolly Roger, no color added. The mechanism within is similar in appearance to a compass, however, cannot work as such. The needle, rather then pointing North, points in the direction of the Seeker it is attracted to. The engravings and basic form were crafted by Zugai, and the mechanisms within were made by Jae. Technology The Seekers are similar in function to an Eternal Pose in the sense that its magnetic attraction never changes. Each Seeker, regardless of the distance, will always be attracted to the magnetic signature of another specific Seeker. It is a location device to be used in the event that the Crescent Dagger Pirate Crew are separated. They are immune to the strange magnetic fields of the Grand Line. It is a trademark of the Crescent Daggers, as only Jae and Zugai know how to create them. Owners and Attractions The Seekers are attracted to their counterparts in order of recruitment to the crew. Chrisanthia Hopkins Chris owns Seeker #1.The inside of the front cover contains her personal Jolly Roger, which is the Jolly Roger of the Crescent Dagger Pirates: while skull and cross bones with a hat and a bit of hair showing, and her trademark Crescent Dagger crossing behind it to symbolize her weapon and her trademark appearance. Chris Seeker is attracted to Zugai's. Zugai Hibiware Zugai owns Seeker #2. The inside of the front cover contains his personal Jolly Roger, which is a skull with a tuft of hair covering one eye, and a Labrys crossing behind it to symbolize his weapon and indirectly his Devil Fruit Power. Zugai's Seeker is attracted to Gonzo's. Gonzo Gonzo owns Seeker #3. The inside of the front cover contains his personal Jolly Roger, which is a Fishman’s skull with a spatula and a harpoon crossing in an ‘x’ behind it to symbolize his position as cook as well as his weapon. Gonzo's Seeker is attracted to Jae's. Jae Axia Jae owns Seeker #4. The inside of the front cover contains his personal Jolly Roger, which is a grinning skull with the four directions of a compass surrounding it to symbolize his position as the Navigator. Jae's Seeker is attracted to Faith's. Faith Williams Faith owns Seeker #5. The inside of the front cover contains her personal Jolly Roger, which is a wolf’s head, howling, with a medical cross behind it to symbolize her devil fruit power as well as her position as the ship's doctor. Faith's Seeker is attracted to Aya. Aya Vincent Aya owns Seeker #6. The inside of the front cover contains her personal Jolly Roger, which is a plain skull with a medical cross behind it, as well as a snake like whip twisting around it to symbolize her weapon as well as her position as the ship's doctor. Aya's Seeker is attracted to Blue's. Blue Blue owns Seeker #7. The inside of the front cover contains his personal Jolly Roger, which is a skull with cross-hairs behind it and a rifle crossing horizontally beneath it to symbolize his position as marksman. Blue's Seeker is attracted to Aven's. Ash 'Aven' Nogue Ash owns Seeker #8. The inside of the front cover contains her personal Jolly Roger, which is a skull with ancient characters behind it spelling 'History', and small stars etched around it to symbolize her imaginative abilities and her position as Historian/Archeologist. Aven's Seeker is attracted to Teriuz's. Teriuz Sykes Teriuz owns Seeker #9. The inside of the front cover contains his personal Jolly Roger, which is a skull with a question mark behind it as a symbolism of his unpredictable abilities. Teriuz's Seeker is attracted to Seeker #10. Seekers #10 - #13 Currently unused. Trivia *The Seeker is a trademark item to the Crescent Dagger Pirates. *Chris has made it an official rule that they are never to be removed. Category:Items Category:SeeNoEvil121